Werewolf
by Yukaina14
Summary: "Oui, c'est vrai que je pourrais avoir peur. J'aurais même très très peur. Mais... comme tu es mon ami et que je tient à toi, alors je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je resterais avec toi."
1. Chapter 1

**A la base, ce n'était absolument pas prévu de faire cette histoire! C'est juste que cette nuit j'avais envie d'écrire et que je pensais aux loups. Alors voilà où ça m'a mené...**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable d'écrire cet one-shot alors que je viens juste de commencer une nouvelle histoire...**

 **La folie me perdra XD**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Un homme-loup sauta de toit en toit, poursuivant inlassablement une innocente jeune fille qui courrait pour lui échapper. Elle savait que c'était vain. Mais elle voulait quand même espérer. Croire en un miracle qui ferait qu'elle puisse le semer. Mais malheureusement, l'homme-loup fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa en quelques foulées et se jeta sur elle. L'adolescente heurta le sol gris de Paris, supportant en même temps la charge de son assaillant

\- Où allez-vous comme ça Mademoiselle? Susurra le Loup

\- Ça ne te regardes en rien, cracha-t-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Adrien...

\- Ah oui? Tu penses? répliqua-t-il en la défiant du regard.

Mais il voulait arrêter. Cesser tout cela. Si il ne le faisait pas, la jeune fille en subirait les horribles conséquences. Il avait changé. Trop changé. Et retourner au point de départ s'avérait complètement difficile. Voir même impossible...

Marinette essaya tant bien que mal de repousser Adrien, mais il était bien plus lourd qu'elle. Au fond, elle savait que c'était déjà trop tard, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Les dés ont été lancés sur le plateau de la vie...

Elle s'initia pourtant désespérément à lui faire une dernière remarque...

\- Tu sais... je penses que quelqu'un comme toi ne devrais pas traîner à des heures pareilles dehors!

Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde. Si jamais il le faisait, ce serait terminé, tout terminé. Ses efforts n'auront aboutis à rien! Mais il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de son corps. Il ne maîtrisait plus ses actions depuis le moment où il avait aperçu la jeune styliste se promener dans la rue en quête d'inspiration.

C'était trop tard...

\- Mais les jeunes filles comme toi... murmura-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son cou; ne doivent pas se balader seule la nuit. Ce n'est pas prudent, voyons! Je vais te punir...

Et sans qu'elle n'est le temps de répliquer, Adrien planta violemment ses crocs dans son cou.

Marinette était morte...

Le jeune homme-loup reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se massa les tempes et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

Mais quand il vit le corps inerte de sa camarade allongé par terre dans une marre de sang, il se rappela en un choc douloureux ce qui s'était passé. Comprenant alors ce qu'il venait de faire, il retint un cri, mélangeant tristesse, déchirement, et colère contre lui même.

Il prit le cadavre de la jeune fille dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui

\- Oh misère... Je suis vraiment désolé! Tellement tellement désolé!

Mais s'excuser ne la fera pas revenir, il en avait bien conscience...

\- Et moi qui t'avais promis de toujours veiller sur toi! RHAA! POURQUOI?

Il ne retint pas ses larmes, il n'en avait pas la force. Il restait là, à se lamenter des conséquences que son action venait de créer...

* * *

Flash-back

Marinette et Adrien étaient assis sur un banc, regardant les autres élèves de primaire s'amuser. Soudain, le garçon prit la parole, affichant un air sérieux sur le visage

\- Dit... Marinette... Si un jour je deviens un- un loup-garou... est-ce que tu aurais peur?

La fillette fit mine de réfléchir tout en lissant sa jupe, puis tourna la tête vers son ami, affichant le même air sérieux.

\- Et bien... oui, c'est vrai que je pourrais avoir peur. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, j'aurais même très très peur. Mais... mais comme tu es mon ami et que je tient à toi, alors je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je resterais avec toi. Oui, toujours avec toi.

Adrien perdit soudainement son sérieux et sourit sincèrement à la jeune chinoise, laissant couler quelques larmes au passage

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit-elle

\- Non rien... C'est juste que... que ce que tu me dis me fais plaisir. Merci de rester toujours avec moi!

Elle acquiesça de la tête

\- Oui! Toujours! Je serais toujours la pour toi, Adrien!

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Adrien se mordit la lèvre inférieur de toute ses forces tandis que de grosses larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues salies par le sang de son amie.

Il culpabilisait tellement, surtout après s'être rappelé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt

\- Pardonne-moi, Marinette...

Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons. Il avait plu tout le reste de la nuit et une douce rosée s'était délicatement posée sur le vert des feuilles des arbres.

Adrien se releva, serrant une dernière fois contre lui le corps de son amie. Sa queue et ses oreilles de loup avaient disparus et il ne restait de lui que l'image d'un collégien banale avec les yeux rougis par les nombreuses larmes qui avaient coulées et les alentours de la bouche couverts de sang humain. C'était bien triste à voir...

Quelques rayons vinrent éclairer l'endroit où reposait la défunt adolescente. Adrien l'avait enterré, déposant au dessus de sa "tombe" un coquelicot de couleur rouge et noir.

Avec la puissance surhumaine qu'il lui restait, il sauta sur les toits de la ville, rejoignant à contre cœur sa maison. Il était pris d'un violent mal de tête et d'une forte nausée. Mais il ne voulait pas se soigner de cela. Au contraire, il considérait cela comme une trop juste punition.

Parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. C'était un meurtrier... Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait mit fin à la vie de la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. C'était horriblement bête, et il le savait.

Il ne se le pardonnera jamais...

* * *

Une coccinelle vola tranquillement à travers Paris. S'arrêtant alors, prise dans une série de spasmes incontrôlables, elle se dirigea contre son grès vers un parterre de pelouse bizarrement assemblé. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose enterré là.

L'insecte se posa sur le tas d'herbes, réussissant enfin à arrêter son hoquet. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son envol, elle fut aspirée par le sol comme par magie. Le parterre de pelouse, ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait enterré en dessous, ce mit a scintiller d'un halo de jolie couleur rouge.

Quelques secondes plus-tard, à l'endroit où s'était précédemment posée la coccinelle, se trouvait une adolescente coiffée de deux couettes brunes et au regard bleu comme le ciel, mais aussi vif qu'un éclair. Elle effleura de ses doigts son cou, et sentit une marque de morsure. Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu vois Adrien, je te l'avais dit! Je serais toujours avec toi...

 _Toujours ~_

* * *

 _..._

 _A vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris cette histoire... C'est vrai qu'en la relisant, je la trouve vraiment étrange -.-_

 _Enfin bon... dîtes-moi dans les reviews si ça vous à plu et si ça mérité une suite (si c'est le cas, je devrais gérer deux histoires en même temps XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

L'heure de se préparer pour aller au collège était arrivée. Et malheureusement pour Adrien, les activités nocturnes n'excusait pas le fait qu'un cour puisse être raté. Il devait y aller!

Il rassembla alors ses dernières forces et se dirigea vers sa douche, pressé de se laver de ce sang qui tachait son corps. Le sang de Marinette...

Oh Marinette!

Il s'en voulait tellement! Et encore, ce mot à ses yeux était faible. Jamais au grand jamais il ne réussirait à oublier cette expression sur le visage de son amie avant qu'il ne mette fin à sa vie. Elle était... Elle était étrangement sereine, c'est vrai. Et ça, il n'en revenais pas... À croire qu'elle s'était déjà préparée à ce moment. Pas croyable, et en même temps, impardonnable. Son action était impardonnable!

L'eau jaillit de la douche, faisant sursauter le mannequin. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Oh Marinette! Pourquoi?

Est-ce que c'était de toute façon inévitable? Pouvait-il un jour se rassurer de ce qu'il avait fait, sous prétexte qu'il était un loup-garou? Non... sûrement pas!

* * *

La classe était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse pour lui. Comme si tous avait entendus parler de la mort "soudaine" de leur camarade. Impossible. Ça ne datait que d'hier soir. Et pourtant, les parents de cette dernière ont bien dû s'en rendre compte! Ils ont sûrement déjà alerté la police. Si jamais les autorités savent qui en réalité est le coupable, c'est certain qu'elle réagira d'une manière excessive. Quelle loi française punirait les loup-garous? Il n'en existait évidemment pas, se perssuada Adrien.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée du professeur. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Rien qu'on ne puisse décrypter. C'était bizarre. Mais l'adulte ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'on s'intéresse à elle ou pas et commença son cour en écrivant au tableau, dans le plus grand des silences, une phrase qui fit remonter toute le ressentiment qu'Adrien avait contre lui.

" Sujet de Rédaction: Imaginez comment vous vous sentirez si vous voyez un de vos amis mourir devant vos yeux. "

La craie grinça sur le tableau noir en un bruit extrêmement désagréable. Maudite méthode ancienne! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des outils modernes, franchement!

Le centre de l'adolescent blond se tordit douloureusement alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment formuler sa rédaction. Ce qu'il ressentait? C'est simple: Haine, Dégoût, Tristesse, Désespoir, Ressentiment, Douleur, Vulnérabilité... et la liste était longue! Sincèrement, tout ses maux étaient pour lui bien trop léger! Il avait tué Marinette! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait ne l'aurait pas autant sur la conscience, mais là, on parlait bien de Marinette! La fille dont il a mis deux ans pour se rendre compte qu'il en était amoureux! Oh chère chère Marinette! Une vie sans toi est bien trop triste, elle est faite de noir et de gris...

C'était ce que pensait Adrien...

* * *

Vivante! Elle était vivante! Mais par quel miracle, sérieux? Non mais c'est vrai qu'on début elle s'est dit : "Ouais j'suis en vie, c'est normal! Je viens de ressusciter au calme!" À y repenser, c'est complètement dingue!

OMG c'est juste impossible!

On ne va pas s'en plaindre non plus! Elle était super heureuse tout de même. Après ce qui venait de se passer, c'était sûr à 100% qu'elle était morte, et pourtant...

Adrien...

\- Tu avais peur n'est-ce-pas? se prit-elle a penser tout haut, et pourtant... tu l'as fait! Ça devait arriver de toute façon...

Marinette se rendit alors compte que depuis qu'elle était "revenue", elle n'avait pas bougé. Les quelques passant qui devaient être passés par là ont dû la trouver bizarre...

Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir. Que faire? Elle ne pouvait pas débarquer chez elle où au collège - surtout au collège parce qu'elle risquait de voir Adrien - et dire " Salut tout le monde! Alors... ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de mourir, mais je suis revenue à la vie! Non, je ne suis pas folle, je me suit juste fait tué par un loup-garou!"

Non, ça n'irait pas. Alors elle allait attendre et... Attendez! Le bout de ses pieds commençait à disparaître! Très lentement, mais sûrement! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Est- ce que sa résurrection n'était qu'éphémère? On dirait bien que oui... Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait faire vite. Vite vite! Et surtout, parler à Adrien. Oui, c'était impératif! Il fallait qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne lui en voulait en pas.

C'était bien là sa priorité...

* * *

La journée s'était horriblement passée. Il avait tant bien que mal finit sa rédaction, prenant soin de ne pas mentionner la cause de la mort de cet "ami" en question, mais ne cessait de penser à Marinette. Nino avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quoi, heureusement...

C'est donc dans une humeur morne et dépressive qu'Adrien rentra dans l'immense voiture noire que conduisait "le gorille" et qui lui servait de taxi jusqu'à chez lui.

...

Se jetant sur son lit avec une grande lassitude, il laissa échapper en un soupir le peu de douleur qu'il voulait expulser.

Il repensait alors à ces films de loup-garous, où les hommes qui ont la malchance d'en devenir un sont toujours maudit. Et bien on pouvait dire que c'était vraiment son cas! Il voulait mettre fin à sa vie! Maintenant, tout de suite. En finir avec cette inlassable douleur qui lui meurtrissait le cœur et cette mauvaise conscience qui lui tourmentait l'esprit. C'en est assez! Il voulait hurler. Exprimer par un cri tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais quelque chose le stoppa dans son élan.

Une ombre incroyablement familière volait difficilement à sa fenêtre.

Non... MARINETTE?!

Il accouru, pour ne pas dire qu'il se jeta à sa fenêtre pour ouvrir à ce qui ressemblait au fantôme de son amie défunt

Celle ci entra dans la pièce avec rapidité, et dès que le garçon eut refermé la fenêtre, elle s'empressa de le serrer contre lui, avec le peu de corp humain qui lui restait. Tout à partir des hanches avait disparus.

\- Oh mon Dieu Adrien... murmura-t-elle

C'était plutôt à lui de parler, mais il n'en avait pas la force. C'était juste incroyablement délicieux de la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois, et cette fois, pas de problème de transformation animale à gérer! Il se contenta juste de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Mais il n'aurait pas dû...

La pression exercé sur le corps styliste n'eut pour résultat de le faire disparaître plus vite, et Adrien ne peut bientôt plus rien serrer de son amie, ne serrais-ce que ses épaules et sa tête.

Il avait encore foiré, punaise!

\- A-adrien! balbutia Marinette, voyant que son état s'était considérablement aggravé; je voulais que tu saches que... je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ces marques que j'ai dans le cou, je les porterai toujours avec fierté. Je dirai que c'est un loup- garous qui me les a fait! Les gens se moqueront bien de moi!

Elle rigola, puis son visage devint triste

\- Marinette? demanda Adrien, voyant le changement d'expression de son amie

\- Non, c'est rien, c'est rien! Je me disais juste que j'ai été vraiment bête tout ce temps, de ne pas avoir pus me rendre compte ce que je ressentait à ton égard et... qu'il va déjà me falloir repartir. Adrien... Je t'aime.

L'adolescent en resta interdit. Alors elle aussi? Ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments partagés! C'était juste incroyablement merveilleux! Il en oublia carrément qu'elle était en train de disparaître à vue d'œil, et pris la tête de Marinette entre ses mains, la rapprochant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Goûter à ses lèvres qu'il avait si souvent convoités durant ses deux (et même plus) ans. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, mais la jeune fille avait compris. Elle et lui s'aimaient. C'était tellement rassurant! Et pourtant...

Tout près, ils étaient tout prêt! Plus que quelques millimètres! Adrien ne sentait plus le visage de Marinette sous ses mains, mais ne s'en était pas rendus compte, aveuglé par l'amour qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette dernière.

Mais qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que leurs lèvres ne se scelleront jamais. Car encore une fois, à croire que la vie avait vraiment une dent contre lui, Marinette avec disparue.

Quand il le réalisa, il était bien trop tard. Et perdant ses derniers espoirs qui le raccrochait à l'envie de vivre, il éclata en sanglots et s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre

\- C'est pathétique, hein? J'ai même pas pu te faire de réelles excuses...

Une coccinelle volait dans la chambre du garçon et vint se poser sur lui. Elle agita ses ailes fragile, et en un écho à peine audible, Adrien pu entendre la réponse de sa bien aimée disparue

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je savais ce que tu voulais me dire... Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin, je serais toujours la pour toi...

My werewolf... (Mon loup-garou)

* * *

 _Cette histoire est vraiment WTF! -.-"_

 _La sadicité (mot purement inventé) vaincra! XD mouahahah!_

 _Dîtes moi si finalement l'histoire vous a plu... ou pas :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est officiellement le dernier de cette fiction, en espérant que la fin vous plaira comme elle m'a plu à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Torturant.

Le fait que Marinette avait disparue pour de bon était juste impossible à vivre. Par deux fois il l'avait perdu, elle avait encore glissé entre ses doigts. Et Dieu que c'était rageant! Et pourtant... pourtant il ne ressentait plus la même douleur que précédemment. Celle-ci était plus piquante, certes, mais il n'avait plus les mêmes remords, il s'en voulait moins d'avoir agis de la sorte. C'était déjà ça...

Écrasant  
La chaleur montait de plus en plus, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût d'Adrien.  
La nuit venait de tomber et petit à petit, les étoiles vinrent parsemer le ciel de leurs éclats enchantés. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, elle était de couleur rouge. Et l'adolescent savait que cette fois encore, il n'échapperait pas à la transformation...

Imposant  
C'était impossible de lutter contre, il ne pouvait pas faire face à cette puissance maudite qui recouvrait peu à peu son corps, faisant ressentir en lui cet esprit sauvage jusqu'alors caché au plus profond de lui. Parce qu'il n'était plus le même, parce que c'était un loup...

Et pourtant...

"Adrien"

Qui? Qui était cette personne qui s'adressait à lui? Elle lui semblait tellement familière...

"Adrien!"

Le monde autour du jeune homme se mit à tourner. Tout allait trop vite... La lune grossissait à vue d'oeil, prenant de plus en plus d'espace. Elle éblouissait toute la ville, jusqu'à l'engloutir complètement d'une lumière aveuglante. La maison d'Adrien ne fut pas épargnée et il ne pu plus rien voir autour de lui.

"Adrien!"

Mais que cette voix était agaçante à la fin! Et pourtant, elle dégageait un amour qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. C'était vraiment tentant de lui répondre... Mais a qui se serait-il adressé d'abord? Il ne voyait rien.

Un liquide glacé fut envoyé sur lui...

* * *

Adrien se réveilla.

Il était dans un lit et dans une chambre, mais ce n'était pas chez lui. Et en plus, il faisait jour! Il se releva in extremis, prenant une grande bouffée d'air à la suite au choc reçut par l'eau glacée, et entendit un rire cristallin qui vint lui chatouiller délicieusement les oreilles.

\- Alors, chaton!? C'est pas le moment de faire la grasse mat', on va être en retard au collège!

Il se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait adressée la parole, qui n'était d'autre que

\- Marinette?!  
\- Bah oui c'est moi Adrien! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine. Je te rappelle que hier, on a fait une fête chez Nino et toi, Alya et moi, on est restés dormir chez lui. Tu suis?  
\- Mais... mais tu étais morte! Et je suis un loup-garou!

La jeune styliste chinoise écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Elle dû se plier en deux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le lit d'Adrien

\- Moi morte? Toi loup-garou? Tu as du rêver! C'est peut-être en rapport au jeu qu'on a joué hier, "Loup-garous", mais je pense que t'es parti vraiment loin!

Un jeu? Un rêve? Alors tout ça, toutes ces émotions qu'il venait de vivre, c'était juste un rêve?  
Voyant que l'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensée, Marinette le prit par la main et le tira du lit.

\- Allez viens! Nino et Alya nous attendent en bas!

Adrien se laissa guider et suivit sans broncher la jeune fille. Si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce qu'il venait de vivre, et bien il ne s' attarderai pas dessus! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve n'est ce pas?  
Dire à Marinette qu'il l'aimait serait un peu trop tôt, bien qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Mais bon. On ne sait jamais! Il trouveras bien un moment ou un autre pour lui dire!  
Après tout, c'est un loup-garou, non? Et les loups-garous n'ont peur de rien...

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _C'est vraiment vraiment parti en cacahuète c'te fic! XD Mais j'ai quand même réussie à la finir correctement, na! Enfin... si ont peux appeler ça correctement..._  
 _Bon, comme d'hab, dîtes moi dans les commentaires si la fin vous a plu..._

 _Je vais enfin maintenant pouvoir me consacrer à mon autre fiction que j'ai misérablement abandonnée..._


End file.
